1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a caster, more particularly to a caster with a locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional caster 1 is shown to comprise a wheel support 10 and two wheels 11 mounted rotatably on the wheel support 10. The wheel support 10 has an arcuate cover member 100, a tubular seat 101 formed on a top face of the cover member 100, a connecting post 12 inserted into the seat 101, and a tubular connecting portion 102 connected to a bottom face of the cover member 100. A wheel axle 13 extends through the connecting portion 102, and is connected to central portions 111 of the wheels 11 at two opposite ends thereof. Although such a conventional caster can be connected to a chair to facilitate movement of the same, it cannot be locked to prevent undesirable movement of the chair.